Dragon Born
by cbarreto
Summary: Named after a small fish, Minnow is the smallest girl living in Berk who dreams of much bigger things. Struggling to break from her mundane routine, Minnow finds that there are secrets that lie closer to her heart than expected. And after befriending a talking fish-bone Viking named Hiccup, Minnow discovers a world completely rejected by Berkian culture. Hiccup/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue: Delivery

Minnow woke to the low moaning of a furnace. With eyes still closed, the world was dark. Then she recalled the time of morning, kicked off her blankets, and sat up. Her hazel eyes, now wide with alarm, glanced over to the empty cots of her brother and grandfather. Quickly, Minnow stood from her straw stuffed mattress and searched clumsily through a large chest filled with her clothes. She pulled her wool leggings and long knitted shirt over her sleeping wear. Stepping into her moccasins, Minnow ran a few fingers through her long amber hair in attempts to tame her mane. Uncaring if her efforts were in vain, she headed outside of her room and descended the stairs.

At the base of the staircase, she was met with another door, which led to the small bakery her family owned. Entering the shop, she was greeted by the early morning smell of baking bread. She tucked a guilty strand of hair behind her ear, noticing her grandfather already kneading a layer of dough.

"Good morning, Grandpa," she spoke quietly as she approached him.

"Ah, good morning my little one," he replied, kissing the top of her head pleasantly. "Slept well, I take it?"

"A little too well," Minnow sighed, plucking her work apron from the wall and draping it over her. "Why didn't you wake me up? I see you had no trouble waking my brother."

"You just looked too comfortable for me to wake you," her grandfather chuckled, creasing the wrinkles against his eyes, "And about your brother, his first day of apprenticeship at the carpenters was today. Couldn't let that boy just waltz in with his sleeping gown still on."

"Still, Grandpa. You shouldn't coddle me just because I'm the youngest," Minnow spoke, easing next to her grandfather and taking a bowl of dough. She emptied the bowl onto the floured counter top and began to knead, "I think I should be treated just the same as my brother. Won't you let me make some deliveries tonight?"

"Absolutely not," came her grandfather's stern voice, rustling his thick peppered beard. "Deliveries are strictly meant for your brother, and you know that."

"I know, but all I ask is for one delivery. Just for one night."

"The answer is no," came his voice, strong and unmoved a second time. "I don't want you to ever set foot outside of this house at night. It's far too dangerous. Don't ever ask me again, understand?"

"Yes, Grandpa," Minnow spoke meekly, forced to adhere to her caretakers strict request.

For as long as she could remember, Minnow was never allowed to wonder the island of Berk shortly after the sun had set beyond the oceans horizon. She knew the reasons for this, since dragons made custom visits to the island during the nights. Although she was never in the mess of those evenings, from her window, she would see orange gleams flicker across the village rooftops.

Minnow understood that dragons squandered what they could from Berk's livestock, and mainly resided to setting houses a flame in that area. Rest assured, she had never seen a dragon up close, only able to spot their silhouettes against the moons light. Her curiosity, however, was slowly devouring her wits and urging thoughts of escape.

She frowned. All she ever wanted really was to be more useful.

* * *

Day had passed slowly for the young baker, who spent most of her time twiddling her thumbs behind the shop counter. Nightfall had come, and her grandfather set out to drink ale at the Mead Hall with his elderly companions, mostly to reminisce on past battles and harsh winters. And like always, Minnow was instructed to tend the bakery, and wait for her brother to make deliveries before closing.

The young girl could not keep her toes from tapping against the wooden floors. Her brother was exceptionally late from his first day of apprenticeship. She continuously eyed the shop window, stirring whenever she saw a figure pass. She was about to start counting the crumbs on the floor until someone entered the store.

"You're late, Dovan," said Minnow, lips curling at her brother. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. The bread is barely warm now."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Dovan replied bitterly, limping towards the counter. "I had an accident this morning on my foot, and I can barely outrun a snail."

Minnow leaned her body over the counter, witnessing her brother's foot wrapped like a pig in a blanket, "Wow. Keep this up, and you might not even make it to become a great carpenter."

Dovan scuffed at his sisters comment, "Whatever. Just give me the box already so I can deliver it."

An idea formed in the back of Minnow's head.

"I'd be willing to do it for you, Dovan," she spoke casually, as if the idea had just floated to her. Her brother's brow arched and she decided to sell it further, "Since you're hurt and travel no faster than a slug, I could make the delivery for you."

"No way. You know how Grandpa feels about you going outside when it's night out," her brother shook his head. "The last thing I need is for the old man to nag me for even talking about this with you."

"Oh, come on, Dovan. Just this once, please?" Minnow begged, leaning further over the counter.

"No, Minnow. I'm not getting my butt chewed out because of you," he replied swiftly, without even the bat of his lash.

The young Viking puffed her rosy cheeks, "Fine, then I guess you won't mind if Grandpa finds out about your little secret."

Dovan leaned back, his eyes large with caution at his sisters words, "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged, playing her act coolly. "How you're sneaking out late at night to see a girl who you have no permission to be with."

"How do you know about that?" Dovan's voice was almost a whisper, his skin suddenly paler than a white stone.

"Grandpa may be a heavy sleeper, but that doesn't mean that I'm one too," she answered him, which brought out a low groan from his parted lips.

"Alright, fine," Dovan mumbled, cursing under his breath. "You better be back before our old man gets home. Or I swear, I'll feed you to the first Doomfang I find."

"Hardly anyone has spotted one of those, Dovan. I'd be almost impossible for you to find one."

"That's not the point, Minnow." Dovan groaned with exasperation, rubbing his temples accordingly. "I'm serious, promise me you'll be back before gramps gets home."

"I promise," Minnow smiled, scurrying around the counter and embracing her brother happily. "Thank you so much, Dovan. I'll definitely pay you back for this one."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry already," said Dovan, dismissing her sentiments and prying his sister off his crippled body.

Minnow laughed in delight, gathering the prepared box on the counter and prancing towards the shop door. "I won't be long!" She called, before stepping out.

The crisp night air immediately nipped at her skin. She welcomed the cool feeling and grinned. Winter was approaching, and she could already taste savory glazed poultry and honey drizzled biscuits. But out of all the holiday treats, her favorite was still the hot cakes made by her grandfather. She licked her lips at the images hot in her mind, which kept her warm as she walked across cold patches of stone and earth.

Minnow held the box of baked bread close to her chest, in attempts to salvage any warmth still left. She smiled shyly while passing a few Berk villagers: meaty, strong, and over-all intimidating. Almost all of the inhabitants on the island resembled giants, especially compared to her small and thin frame. Even amongst the rest of Berk's youths, she was deemed the smallest. Hence, her name Minnow, referring to a small fish. The young girl was not too keen on her given name, but she pretended that the name never bothered her.

Minnow stared down at the delivery box, taking the note attached to the side to view the address. She didn't recognize the address or family name, but she was keen on finding it and returning home just as promised. Continuing her stroll, her head wandered towards the darkened heavens. She exhaled a puff of steamed breath, gazing at the stars scattered across the vast celestial blanket. In her view, something bright caught her hazel orbs. Her feet ceased, and her gaze persisted the traveling light descending from the sky. Her mouth widened, watching the glowing ball fall towards Berk. Disappearing behind a few houses, a noise as loud as thunder rumbled her surroundings. All at once, bright orange flames erupted, sending sparks and debris into the night. Clamor emerged all at once as a horn was sounded, calling out almost all of Berk from their houses.

Minnow swallowed a lump of fear distilled in the back of her throat. The young Viking girl was aware of the horns presence and it's warning. _Dragons_, the thought sent shivers down her spine. Turning to head back to the safety of her home, she was bombarded by a strewn of Vikings citizens howling and rushing past her. Minnow cowered at the scene, crouching on her knees and holding the box of bread over her head protectively.

"Get out of th' way, Lassy!" One burly man with mutton-chop's hollered at her as he passed.

Minnow watched with stupefaction as more Berk citizens maneuvered around her. She gasped, suddenly feeling a firm grip catch her forearm and place her onto her shaking boots, "What do you think you're doing, Las? Stand proud, and take this to put out the flames," a thick Viking women with breasted plates bombarded her, forcing a bucket of swirling well water into her stomach. Minow almost dropped the box of bread as she tried to balance the bucket without losing a drop.

"B-But, I don't-" Minnow began to explain her lack of experience, but the woman paid no heed and rushed out of the one-sided conversation.

Minnow's head was surely spinning. The situation she was now thrown into was getting the better of her senses. Her stiff legs trembled and refused to take her home, her heart pounded like a thousand Viking war drums, and her mind was swimming in sheer panic. Gathering what little motor skills she had left, she picked up one foot and darted in the opposite direction of the chaos. Yet, fate had it made out for her. In the distance, a figure was running clumsily towards her, and what chased close behind him was a creature she had only seen in books.

"Hurry, get out of the way!" A young boy shouted as he rushed into her view, waving his lanky arms around him to ward her off.

Minnow's body did nothing of the sort, going into complete shock instead. As the boy entered arms reach, he pushed Minow out of the way. Her body lurched towards the ground, and she caught herself on her hands. Never mind that now the box of bread lay in shambles, and bucket of water emptied next to her. However, fate continued to test her. The dragon that was once chasing the boy twisted to face Minnow, completely vulnerable on the dirt. Minnow had now become the prey, and she dug her boots into the earth to scramble away.

"_**You're mine now."**_

Minnow's breath caught in her throat. A foreign voice echoed inside her, rattling her insides. _Whose voice is this?_ The question barely settled in her mind. The dragon's large form hovered over her own, his head retracting to release a hot flame that would surely end her for good. Minnow could only stare into the dragon's jaws in horror, its hot breath growing hotter with each passing second.

"Hey, leave her alone! I'm the one you want, remember?" She heard the familiar voice shout. Minnow blinked wildly as a rock smacked against the side of the red dragons chaps. It growled and shook its head from the pain, screeching as it turned away from Minnow and released her of its presence.

Minnow's chest rose and sank rapidly, propping herself onto her elbows to watch the scene play out before her. The boy had stumbled behind a sizable wooden pole, just missing the dragon's molten attack. Minnow's chest squeezed, noticing the dragon maneuvering around the pole to snatch the boy by surprise.

_He's going to die!_

"W-watch out!" Minnow tried to warn the boy as loudly as she could, but to no avail. It seemed the boys destiny was about to be sealed, until Stoic, the Chief leader of the Viking colony, entered just in time.

Relief seemed to welcome her, viewing Stoic wrestle the beast until it made its cowardly escape. Minnow cringed when the wooden pool suddenly collapsed, rolling down a suspended wooden staircase. Disaster subsided after that, and the citizens of Berk sauntered over to surround Stoic and the young boy. Minnow gathered herself onto her feet, shifting to blend in with the gathering crowd. Silence befell the area, and the screeching of dragons filled the air as they escaped into the darkened sky.

"Sorry, dad," came the adolescents voice, low and almost inaudible with shame.

Minnow's lips formed an apparent circle. If the young boy were referring Stoic as his father, then that would only conclude that he was the infamous Hiccup. Since Minnow had always been home schooled and rarely allowed to leave the house, she was only aware of Hiccup and his antics through talk between her grandfather and brother. From countless stories, she had gathered that the boy was quiet clumsy, flighty, and an over-all terrible Viking. And even though that all might have been true, the fact that he saved her from a dragon told her otherwise. A smile caressed her lips, but was short lived as she felt a hand snatch her upper arm and tug her out of the crowd.

"I thought I told you to stay inside," spoke her grandfather hoarsely. He gave no notion of letting her arm go as he continued to drag her behind him, "I don't even understand what possessed you to disobey me in the first place."

"You don't understand, Grandpa," said Minnow weakly, stumbling on her feet to keep up. She winced at the new pain stinging her arm, "Dovan was hurt, so I thought-"

"Thought _what_, exactly?" Her grandfather stopped in his tracks, releasing her arm. He turned to face her, chest raised and bushy white brows furrowed, wrinkling the folds of skin between his eyes. "So you _thought_ you could just leave the house and almost get yourself killed?"

"But I didn't," said Minnow, almost too exhausted with this redundant conversation to even go on. "Hiccup came along and saved me."

"Hmph! You mean that fish-bone of a Lad?" her grandfather scuffed under his aged beard. "It's a miracle you're still even alive if you encountered him, especially from the disaster he caused tonight."

"Well, he did," she spoke more firmly, annoyed by her grandfathers lack of courtesy when mentioning others. "And honestly, Grandpa. Despite what happened, I don't regret disobeying you."

"Then I have raised a fool of a granddaughter," her grandfathers came quick and harsh, almost springing instant tears from her eyes.

Minnow sucked on her lips, suppressing any fowl words from bubbling up. The way her grandfather now stared down at her weighed heavily on her. The weight resembled wet clothing, clutching onto her skin and slowly bringing her down. Minow couldn't stand the over-whelming self-loathing pressed upon her any longer, and rushed past her grandfather back to the house.

Entering the house, she paid no mind to her brother and his words to intercept her. Rushing up the stairs she entered the only room in the house, placing herself limply on her straw mattress, and burying her burning cheeks into her pillow.

And for the remaining night, Minnow chocked on her own words to calm herself.

* * *

**AN: **_Hello! Thanks to anyone who took their time in reading this prologue. Not sure if anyone would be interested in reading further, or having me continue, so please review or leave a small comment if you think I should._

_Please and thank you!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Friend

**The next morning came, almost unwelcomed and unwanted.** Minnow woke cold, and tired, with evident red and puffy eyes. She had spent most of the night struggling to suppress any tears or sniffles. The last thing she wanted was for her brother and grandfather to know of her petty display of emotions throughout the night.

Minnow was left in the room alone to change, and she sighed, lethargically placing her feet inside her moccasins. Lifting herself from her potato sack of a bed, she stretched in attempts to sooth her aches and pains. Rubbing the last grain of sand from her eyes, she sauntered out of the room and down the stairs to the shop. Entering the shop, she spotted her grandfather and brother chatting amongst each other. Her grandfather was the first to notice her. She couldn't help but flee from his gaze by staring at his grizzly-fur boots instead.

"Minnow," spoke her grandfather, his tone low and profound. "I was just about to discuss with your brother the recent turn of events. Care to join us?"

Minnow nodded her head slowly, taking small steps to stand beside her brother. For a brief moment, they shared side-ways glances. Dovan's brows sank, sending her a look of sympathy. Minnow understood this came from last night's incident, and she sent one of her own. She recalled lying in bed the pervious evening, and forced to listen to her grandfather raise his voice at Dovan. She felt like a terrible sister for not keeping her promise, and for allowing herself to be caught in such a dangerous situation.

"As I was about to tell your brother, Stoic had a meeting at the Mead Hall after the dragon raiding yesterday," her grandfather began, taking glances at both of his grandchildren. "Since the number of raids have been increasing, and our livestock for winter in jeopardy, Stoic has decided to search for the Dragons Nest and end this once and for all."

"The Dragons Nest," Dovan repeated the words on his lips, shifting apprehensively on his feet. "You can't be serious, Gramps. No Viking ship has ever seen it and returned to tell it."

"Oh, I'm dead serious, Lad," said their grandfather without the slightest hint of humor. "I've also been chosen to join the search and will be shipping off the island by tomorrow morning."

"But Gramps, what about the shop?" Dovan further inquired.

"Minnow will take full charge of the bakery while I'm gone," said their grandfather, eyeing Minnow at her mentioning. Minnow's chin titled slightly upwards, catching her grandfather's stare. She recalled his burning words and turned a sullen cheek. He cleared his throat and stroked his beard as he continued, "and Dovan, your master was also selected to join Stoic and the rest of us. Be sure to wake up extra early to finish any job you have at the workshop before closing. "

"Sure," Dovan nodded, and surprisingly without a groan of resistance.

"And be sure to also be on time to make those deliveries," their grandfather huffed, pointing a callused finger at Dovan. "I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. I swear by Odin's wrath, if I even get a feeling in my beard that your sister is out of the house past dusk, I will swim back to this island and personally deal with the both of you."

"Yes, Grandfather," both Minnow and Dovan said in unison, gulping down the displeasing thought of a good beating or two. For an aged Viking well past his fifties, their grandfather was still built like an Ox, capable of moving mountains if he wanted to. Both siblings could only imagine how their grandfather looked when he was in his prime. Then again, maybe they thought it best to not imagine it.

* * *

**Minnow and Dovan stirred from their sleep earlier the next morning**. While the sky was still a dull pink, the siblings accompanied their grandfather to the docks of the island. There, the two said their final goodbyes to their grandfather. And although hesitant to receive, Minnow bowed her head and allowed her grandfather to kiss the top of her head like usual. She was still rather upset with him, but his display of affection slowly polished away any doubt that she had of him still loving her. Minnow just wished for an apology, but felt it would be a reluctant one.

"Alright now. Behave you two, I should be back within a weeks time."

Those were their grandfather's last words before he hoisted a bag of supplies over his toughened shoulder and gradually made his way to the ship. Dovan and Minnow watched silently together as the ship was freed from its post. Once the last ship disappeared over the seas horizon, the siblings went back to their mundane ritual of work.

Minnow attended the bakery the whole morning and afternoon, while Dovan continued his apprenticeship at the carpenters shop. Once her brother returned in the evening, she exchanged a few boxes for him to deliver. Upon waiting his return, she cooked and thought about that lanky boy whom saved her. For a reason unknown to her, she smiled. Then she remembered the mysterious voice that spoke to her that night, and speculated that perhaps…it was the dragon. It was a silly notion, but one that itched her curiosity.

She needed to know.

Once her brother returned from his deliveries, the siblings had dinner and prepared for bed. As Minnow lay in her bed, her head would constantly shift to observe her brother in the cot next to her. His rising and sinking chest, with the added heavy breathing, gave her the signal for an assured escape. Quietly, she eased herself out of bed and made a quick and silent change into her clothes.

Minnow exited out of the house and kept light on her feet to the public library. It was a relatively small lodge with hardly any books inside at all. If there was one thing to know about Vikings, they weren't known to be the most scholarly of all beings. Luckily, this reason alone allowed her to enter no matter which time of day. The library was kept open and public, since no one ever suspected any Viking to steal a book. Once she entered, no one was there to greet her. This was all fine and well, since the books she wanted to gather would probably form some speculation.

Venturing through the isles of broken and dusty books, she reached the section dedicated to dragon knowledge. These books were fairly basic, with mostly guides and descriptions on how to kill a dragon. There was even a recipe book for using cooked dragon parts. She stuck her tongue out at this and moved on. The next book she came across was the Ancient History of Dragon and Man. This one was closest than anything else, so she plucked it right out off the shelf and cradled it in her arms. Unfortunately, nothing else seemed to fit the description of her question. Therefore, she settled on the only history book she had and left without a word.

Minnow knew she could not return home to read her new book, and thought best to take refuge at the Mead Hall. The time of night also eased her worry, knowing hardly anyone would be there to question her motives for being out so late.

Approaching the large wooden doors of the Mead Hall, she entered with caution. Minnow flinched slightly as the door closed with a noticeable rumble. Despite her noisy entrance, silence befell the structure. With a breath of relief she strolled quietly on, searching for a table nearest a burning torch. Her wandering hazel eyes halted, coming to rest on a small figure seated alone at one of the tables. It was a young boy, possessing straight shaggy hair whose color resembled her own. A sense of familiarity swept her.

_It's Hiccup._

Her heart pinched with nervousness, unsure if she should approach him. _I should thank him properly for saving me. It's only polite. _Gathering her courage, she hugged her book closer to her chest and made her way over to him. She stood only a few feet away, yet his attention never left the table. Minnow blinked curiously, tilting her head a bit to view what engrossed him so. It appeared to be a book about dragons, and along side it another book containing a sketch of something she couldn't make out.

"Excuse me." Minnow's voice was small, much like her stature. Despite this, Hiccup reacted as if a lightening bolt had struck the seat next to him. The young Viking boy jumped to his feet, twisting his body to view her with widened emerald eyes. Almost knocking his sketchbook over, he scrambled to pick up the loose scratch paper flying every which way. He dipped under the table to catch a straggler and bumped his head on the way up. Minnow winced at the sight, followed by his groans of pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," said Minnow apologetically.

"Me scared? Never heard of the word-" Hiccup's voice cracked, and he coughed out of embarrassment. "More like surprised."

"Oh, okay." Minnow nodded, watching as the skittish boy attempted to hide his readings behind him.

Hiccup noticed her perceptive eyes and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "S-So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for the other night." Minnow began sheepishly, and knew she had to continue by the blank stare she was receiving from Hiccup. "I guess you don't remember. You saved me the other night during the recent dragon raid."

Hiccup bit his bottom lip and squinted his green orbs, as if trying to recall the memory. His mouth then parted, coming to the sudden realization, "You're the girl I pushed that night! Oh jeez, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, and it was completely necessary," said Minnow with a shy smile. "I was so scared, I couldn't even move."

"That makes two of us," Hiccup responded with a chuckle, and Minnow could not help but join. Once their laughs subsided, an awkward silence filled the gap between the two adolescents. Hiccup shifted his attention to the book she carried, searching for a good conversation starter to spare them this moment they were having, "Uh, I see you have a book there. I'm guessing you read. I mean, of course you probably read, I wasn't trying to imply that you didn't….and I think I'll stop talking now."

Minnow brought the book over her lips, covering an amused giggle, "I'm Minnow, by the way. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh, um, sure. Go right ahead," Hiccup spoke, quickly organizing his scattered mess. Minnow thanked him, and they both took their sets next to each other. Hiccup was the first to speak, "I'm Hiccup, in case you were wondering."

"I know, I've heard many things about you," Minnow replied.

"All good, I'm sure," he responded sarcastically.

"Well, if you count scrawny, clumsy, and disastrous as good, then yes." Hiccup frowned at this, but Minnow simply smiled, tucking a strand of amber hair behind her ear, "But you know, they never mentioned anything about you being brave."

"And you're hilarious," Hiccup reciprocated, brushing off her sentiments. "But if that's what you think, then go right ahead."

"I think I will," said Minnow, gaze venturing to his open books. She shifted her attention back to the gawky Viking boy, "Tell me Hiccup, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you reading?"

"Oh, you mean this?" He inquired, lifting his elbow to view the dragon guide. "Ah, you know. Just getting some studying done before bed. It's part of the whole dragon training thing I'm doing."

"Mm, and what about that book," questioned Minnow, pointing a small finger at the black moleskin journal.

Hiccup followed her pointed finger, smiled nervously, and closed the journal. "Nothing important. Just some bad sketches."

"May I see?" Minnow asked, yet her body didn't wait for an answer. Reaching over, she took the journal into her hold, flipping through the sheep skin pages. Hiccup made a noise of displeasure in the back of his throat, attempting to take it back. However, Minnow simply jerked her hands away, and maneuvered in a way he wasn't able to retrieve it.

"You know, that journals kind of personal to me," Hiccup stated flatly, extending his hand to take the journal back a second time.

Minnow took this moment to stand, escaping his clutches and paced a few feet away. Flipping through one or more pages she paused, taking a moment to soak in every little sketch and doodle she saw. She turned, lifting her hazel eyes to beat against his, "These are really good."

"Uh, thanks. Can I have it back now?" asked Hiccup with a hint of desperation.

"Mhm. But I have one question," said Minnow, flipping to the last drawn page and holding it up for him to view. She pointed to the figure drawing, "What kind of dragon is this supposed to be?"

"Oh boy," Hiccup breathed, tugging at a loose strand of his hair anxiously. "That's just…an idea I had of what a Night Fury might look like?"

Minnow raised a brow at his statement, bringing the journal to face her, "I thought Night Fury's would look a little scarier. This one actually looks kind of cute."

"Well, I think everyone has a right to their own interpretation," Hiccup responded, extending his palm and urging for his journal to be returned. Minnow complied, placed the book in his palm, and returned to her seat next to his side. Hiccup placed his journal back into the safety of his pocket. Facing her, he spoke, "What about you, Miss Nosy? What's your book all about?"

"Judging by the title, I'm guessing it's about the history of man and their relationship with dragons," she replied, brushing the ragged cover with her fingertips.

Hiccup shifted in his seat, leaning slightly forward, his attention peaked, "Why the interest?"

Minnow bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to explain. She wasn't going to blatantly tell someone she barely knew of her recent experience with a voice inside her head. Especially since the voice might or might have not belonged to a dragon. Releasing her lip, she merely shrugged, "There's no particular reason. Just curious."

"Right," said Hiccup, lowering his shoulders in some form of disappointment. He drummed his fingers against the table. Pausing, he closed his dragon guide and stood from his seat, "I should get going. It was, uh, nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Minnow spoke, watching as the Viking boy began to take his leave. Minnow turned to face his back, parting her lips to speak, "Hiccup."

The sheepish boy stopped in his tracks, rotating his shoulder to look back at Minnow, "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said before. Your drawings are really good," said Minnow quietly, shyly averting her eyes to the stone flooring. "I really like them and I was wonder if…you'd be willing to draw me something sometime."

"Sure, I guess I could do that," Hiccup replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want anything in particular?"

Minnow shook her head, allowing her amber locks to tickle her cheeks, "Not really. Just anything that inspires you."

"All right, but how should I give it to you?" asked Hiccup.

"I live and work at the bakery on the west side of the town. I tend to the shop all day, so you shouldn't miss me," she replied.

Hiccup nodded, "Then I'll pass by sometime."

"I'll look forward to it," said Minnow with a smile, which caught Hiccups own features.

With a small wave, the two young Vikings said their goodbyes. Minnow waited for the Mead Hall large doors to close before she tended her attention to her book. Opening the cover she brought the book closer, burying her eyes inside its contents.

Her hazel eyes, reflecting the burning flame of the hall torches, blazed with fascination. Silently, her pink finger trailed a sentence before stopping upon a bolded word….

**_'Dragon Born'_**

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Hello to everyone again! I'd like to thank my first reviewers for taking their time to write me such nice feedback and inspire to write more. I hope you guys continue to support, because I really appreciate each and every word.  
_

_In other news, I will be posting a link to my tumblr, where I will have a sketched and colored a conept drawing of Minnow and how you may percieve her as you read. Hopefully you'll like her design. Thank you!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTICE:**_ I have posted a link to my tumblr, which has a drawn picture of Minnow. Please check it out if you'd like._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Secrets_

'_**Legend for tells of a hero known as the Dragon Born**__, a being with the body of a mortal and heart of a dragon, whose destiny is to unite and prevent the unsettling balance of nature. It has been said; those who are Dragon Born are beings capable of understanding and speaking the ancient and powerful language of dragons. Bestowed with such a gift by the gods, only a single Dragon Born is birthed after the falling of its predecessor. _

_However, 300 years ago, a Dragon Born veered from his destiny. Consumed by his greed for eternal life and power, the Dragon Born failed to uphold his duties to forge the bond between dragon and mortals. His actions started the second grand war between man and the winged beasts. Some say, due to the dark Dragon Born's ways, the gods have forsaken the title, withholding it from any human thereafter. With that being said, none have seen or felt the presence of another Dragon Born ever since._

_With such time passing, it can only be rumored that the Dragon Born led by dark deeds was known as….'_

"This can't be," Minnow whispered hauntingly, flipping to the next page. Her hazel eyes intensified, finding that the next page was completely torn out. Her hands frantically flipped through more musky pages in a heated search, but to no avail. The rest of the book skipped to the old kings and queens that ruled over the lands during the first struggle between humans and dragons. She shook her head in denial, "This can't be it. There has to be more."

"More of what?"

Minnow gasped, slamming the cover of her book closed. Her sight shot up from the bakery counter. She gulped, noticing it was her brother entering, casually making his way over to her. She laughed nervously. And like every time she became nervous, she tucked a strand of hair behind her pink ear, "Dovan! What a surprise. I thought – aren't you supposed to be at the carpenter shop right now?"

As it were, Minnow was unable to continue her readings the previous night. Due to her pestering thoughts of being caught, she was forced to stop her readings short and cage her curiosity for the next day. Of course, she waited to pull out the hulking book until her brother, Dovan, left the bakery to perform his own chores. Unfortunately, fate would have him return when she least expected it.

"Yeah, but I forgot the actual shop key to get in," her brother sighed, making his way behind the wooden counter. Grabbing a recently prepared bread roll, he plopped it into his mouth. "You still didn't answer my question," stated Dovan, voice muffled by a mouthful of bread. He swallowed in one breath, "What were you talking to yourself about?"

"Oh, that," Minnow responded with a shaking smile. She cleared her suddenly parched throat, covering the book cover with her hand, "I've just been reading this…romantic novel! And you know how those books can be. They end in such tragedy, it's almost unrealistic."

Dovan grimaced, wiping his crumb-speckled hands on his tunic, "How can you girls seriously read that stuff? It fills your heads with ridiculous ideas. Watch, next thing you know, all the girls in this village will be forcing poison down their boyfriends throats, just to see if they'll do it for the sake of their _love_."

Minnow bore an amused smile at her brother, "Oh, so you wouldn't do it even if you were asked by your current fling?"

"Pfft! Yeah, right. She's cute but-" Dovan chuckled in midsentence, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'd rather swear my eternal love to a Zippleback than a girl who'd try to kill me for my affection."

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" asked Minnow, leaning relaxed onto the counter.

"Why not? It's the truth," replied Dovan.

Minnow simply shrugged, turning her gaze to the shop window. "I don't know. Maybe because she might just be standing right outside."

Dovan raised a speculating eyebrow, flicking his head towards the shop window as well. His mouth turned to mush, noticing that the girl he had been sneaking about with stood just behind the glass pane. Dovan's lips tightened into a strict smile, waving slightly at the girl, "There's no way she heard that."

And as if to answer his question, the girl's cheeks turned a heated red. Balling her fists, she stomped off without saying a word. Minnow couldn't contain a snicker tickling her throat, "Yeah, I'd say by that reaction, she heard you loud and clear."

Dovan slapped a hand over his face, pinching his nose in frustration, "Great. Now I have to chase her down," he whipped his head towards Minnow, drawing his face in a serious manner. "Time to return a favor. _Don't_ tell Gramps that I'm skipping my chores today."

"Don't worry, Prince Charming, your idiocy is safe with me," said Minnow with a cute smile. Dovan merely rolled his eyes at his little sisters mocking.

Gathering his speed, Dovan exited the shop and chased after the girl. Minnow shook her head, still bearing a soft smile. With her secret still safe, she opened her book once more. Minnow regained her focus, reading what still remained a mystery to her. Although it was filled with interesting historical battles and conquered lands once roamed by dragons, her mind wandered occasionally. Her question, still largely unanswered, tugged at her nerves. _What if…? No, there's just no way I could be._ Minnow sighed. Her imagination that possibly perceived her as something more than a lowlandish baker was a fools trick.

_It's just a legend anyway._

The shop door then opened, chiming the hanging bells and tugging Minnow away from her readings. From her hunched form, she straightened as much as she could, closing her book and turning it over on its backside. With a friendly smile she spoke, "Hello. Welcome to – oh," Minnow stopped mid-sentence. The individual whom entered was not the standard Viking-esque brute she was normally met with. Instead, it was the lanky Viking boy she was gradually becoming fond of. "It's nice to see you again, Hiccup."

"Yeah, same here," he responded, looking about the shop as he made his way over to the counter. "Hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. If I am, I could come back later."

"No, not at all. It's been quiet here so far," said Minnow with a sure smile at his concern. "Is there anything you'd like? We have Sour dough bread, Poppy seed, Garlic rolls, Goat Cheese stuffed biscuits, and even pastries."

"That all sounds great, but I'm actually here for something else," Hiccup began and Minnow stood on her toes, catching the boy fish something out from his pocket. It was the moleskin journal from yesterday night, "I'm actually here to give you the drawing you asked for. It's funny, I thought about it this morning and couldn't help myself. I really thought it'd take me longer than this."

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Minnow, watching as he pulled a loose sheet from the journal and presented it. Minnow gaped at it, eyes glistening with admiration as she took it, "This is amazing! I can't believe you drew it just this morning."

"Really? I mean, it didn't take me very long since I only used charcoal."

Minnow took quick glances from the drawing back to Hiccup. Her toes felt so light that she practically jumped over the counter, grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder, and embraced him in an awkward hug.

"Thank you so much, Hiccup. I love it," she released him, floating back onto her feet. Gazing in 'awe' at the work in her hands, she spoke, "Especially since it's a drawing of a Minnow. I always thought they were kind of small and ugly fishes. But you made them seem so…special."

"N-No problem," said Hiccup with a shortened breath. "It was nothing, really."

"Well, it's definitely something to me," Minnow stated, placing the drawing carefully into safety of her books pages. Shifting her attention back to her company, her nose crinkled with a sniff, "Oh, and you smell like fish by the way. Did you go fishing earlier this morning?"

"Uh, yeah, that would definitely explain the fishy smell," Hiccup chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his in embarrassment. "That's when I remembered to draw you something, and was inspired to draw a Minnow once I saw one swim by me."

"I see," Minnow nodded. "Do you always fish, or is this a new hobby?"

"Fairly new I'd say," said Hiccup. Then gulped, seeing Minnow lean in interest. "Well, you know, with the dragons taking our livestock, I thought I'd take up fishing to balance the lack of food on Berk."

"Hm, that's actually a good idea. I should mention it to my grandfather," said Minnow, placing a thoughtful finger on her chin.

There was a pause in their conversation until Hiccup opened his mouth, "Well, I guess I better get going."

"Oh, do you need to go back to dragon training?" Minnow inquired.

"Uh, something like that," the young Viking boys' lips twitched apprehensively. Stuffing his hands into his bear-fur jacket, he glided towards the shop door, "Well, see you around, Minnow."

"Wait, Hiccup-" Minnow's shoulders slumped, unable to catch his attention as he fled through the door without a second thought. Minnow lowered her eyes sullenly. She wanted to return the gift she received with one of her own. _I could always deliver it. _Her hazel orbs lit up at the thought. Wrapping a sweet roll lightly covered in powdered sugar, she left the shop and locked it. _I should be back shortly but…_Minnow then realized she was not sure exactly where the adolescent Berks trained. Minnow did not want to leave the bakery unattended for long, and frowned, knowing she would probably have to wait until next time they met.

As her eyes grazed the patches of dirt below her, she spotted fresh footprints. She blinked, trailing the boot marks as they made their way past a few more misplaced homes and into the depths of the forest.

Minnow shifted her weight on her feet, feeling uneasy about following the tracks on just the assumption it might be Hiccups. The young girl shook her head, riding herself of any doubts. If anything, this would give her the opportune chance of exploring the islands forest for the first time. The idea of adventure caught her will, and motioned her feet to follow.

Passing the entrance to the forest covered in foliage, she was cautious of every sound. Slightly flinching with every stick and fallen branch she would step on. Gradually, she grew accustomed to the noises that would spring up from under her boots. This allowed her to relax, taking in the sights of the dense and misted forest. Abruptly, her boot met something slimy, which squelched under her moccasins.

She stopped to smell it, and chocked. The ick smelt like bitter ocean and dried salt. Nevertheless, she continued to follow it, trying to avoid stepping on it. Unfortunately, she became so engrossed with each little step; she did not notice a large puddle of it at her next step. Her heel slipped instantly, forcing her onto her rump. The steepness of the hill, along with gravity, forced her to slide down into a small alcove. She squealed in fright, her feet crashing into a rock, sending her body forward. With a thud, she landed on her elbows and knees. She coughed at the rising dirt sticking to the back of her throat. _Oh no, the gift! _Her head turned to her sides to find her misplaced bread. Her hazel eyes watered in pure relief, finding it next to her still protected by its wrapping. Picking it up, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

Then something dark shadowed over her world, as if a blanket clothed her eyes. She also felt hot breath stinking like fish puff onto the top of her head. Minnow snapped her eyes wide-open, and regretted it soon after. A dragon, black as the night itself, bore its piercing green slits into her very own. Minnow's breath escaped her, and bumps formed on her skin. Its mouth opened, flashing its teeth in a menacing growl. Minnow made a pathetic noise in the back of her mouth, perhaps thinking this was the last anyone would ever see of her.

"Toothless! Don't hurt her," Hiccup's voice rang in her hers, until the boy himself came to stand next to the dragon. He placed his hand on top of the reptile's head, stroking its scales soothingly, "It's okay, she's a friend. She's not here to hurt us."

The dragon huffed, flattening its ears against its head. Ignoring Hiccups words, it gradually advanced. Minnow pressed her back against the rocks and dirt, gazing up at the beast that placed its claws on each side of her head. Her heart beat relentlessly inside her ears, muffling out the calls Hiccup made. Without much thought, her fingers shook as they unwrapped the sweet roll. Shakily, she held the pastry above her. The dragon, referred to as Toothless, lowered its head to sniff and take a conservative lick. Minnow watched as the dragon's narrowed slits instantly dilated. Minnow squeaked as Toothless took her whole hand into his mouth. Strangely enough, she felt no teeth. _I could've sworn I saw some_. Instead, her hand met slimy gums and a tongue that took the sweet roll right from her hold.

Once her hand was released, Minnow shivered at the feeling of fresh glops of saliva dripping along her arm. Toothless gulped and licked his scaly lips. Not fully satisfied with the tiny treat, he pressed his nose against her chest, searching her floured apron for more snacks.

"Enough, Toothless," Hiccup groaned, trying to push the larger animal away. Toothless struggled and whined against Hiccups wishes, but did so nonetheless. With a wipe of his brow, Hiccup reached to help Minnow to her shaken feet, "I'm really sorry, Minnow. I didn't think you would – wait, you followed me here?"

"S-Sorry," Minnow stuttered, still frightened by the whole situation. Even though she was presumed safe, her heart continued to knock against her chest. "I just wanted to thank you for the drawing by giving you something. I-I didn't think you'd be keeping a dragon."

"I know, I know. I'm really stupid for doing this, but please-" Hiccups voice was full of plea. His emerald eyes glazed with worry as he took helpless glances at Toothless, "-please, don't tell anyone about this."

Minnow gave a response of choked silence. Her hazel eyes trembled against the sight of Toothless, whom stared right back at her. Her mouth went dry, and she took a doubtful step back. "I-I don't know, Hiccup. You're not giving much of a choice here."

Minnow gasped as Hiccup dropped to his knees, grabbing her hands and bowing his head, "I'm begging you, Minnow. I'll pay you back with _one hundred_ drawings, whatever you want, just don't tell anyone about Toothless."

Minnow gulped, tending her sight from his pleading form to Toothless. The dragon merely sat, watching them with a tilted head. She wondered if Toothless understood their conversation. The dragons gentle expression told her otherwise.

"Okay…I won't tell anyone," said Minnow quietly, added with a reluctant nod.

Hiccup tilted his chin up. His worried features melted into a mixture of alleviation and appreciation. Letting go of her hands, he stood up. Dusting off his knees, he fixed his bear-fur jacket, "Well then, I guess you've already met Toothless. He's obviously a friendly dragon who likes to pounce on people and eat their bread." Pausing, he walked over to Toothless, patting his thick neck and gesturing a hand her way, "Toothless, meet Minnow. She's a nice girl and probably the only girl on the whole island that actually likes being around me. So be nice."

"Nice to meet you," Minnow said almost in a whisper.

"_**Nice to meet you too."**_

Minnow almost jumped in her moccasins. Her head flicked towards Hiccup, then back at Toothless. "D-did you hear that?" She asked, utter disbelief sewn into her words. Minnow glanced back at Hiccup, who merely quirked his eyebrow, not understanding where her question was coming from. Her arms flopped to the side, "Please tell me you heard him. You must have."

"Uh, I don't think I'm following," replied Hiccup, scratching his head for some sort of clue.

"Your dragon – Toothless. He just talked!" Minnow practically cried, pointing an accusing finger at the dark dragon. Reality was becoming something far and unattainable to the poor girl at this point.

"Uh, well, all he did was growl and make some sort of dragon noise, but I don't consider that talking," Hiccup confessed honestly. At his response, Minnow placed both hands on her head, grabbing her tuffs of amber hair in agitation. Hiccup's lips pinched in concern, "Are you okay?"

"_**Doesn't look like she's okay, she thinks she can understand me**_," said Toothless, cleaning his teeth with his tongue.

"Oh my dear Gods," Minnow breathed, pacing on her feet and covering her mouth in order to restrain herself. Of course, it was not helping as much as she had liked. Her eyes continuously darted from her continuously moving feet back to the enigma of a dragon. Stopping, she pointed a shaky finger at Toothless, "No, I don't _think_ I understand you. _I know_ I do."

Toothless perked his ears, noticing Minnow's unfaltering belief. The dragon's mouth curled into a wobbly smile, breathing heavily, as if chuckling at her absurd notion.

"Uh, Minnow. I think you might be in shock," Hiccup said slowly, as if the young girl's head was anywhere but on her shoulders. "Maybe it's best for you to sit down, and take everything in one breath at a time."

"_**Yeah, I agree. Besides, if you were able to understand me, you'd know that I couldn't fly.**__"_

"Yes! You can't fly-" Minnow stopped herself, face twisting into a look of disbelief. She lowered her rudely pointed finger, "….you can't fly?"

Both Hiccup and Toothless turned to look at each other. Their eyes were wide with shock, and mouths slightly ajar. "That's impossible. You couldn't have known unless you could speak…" It was now Hiccups turn to loose his wits. Minnow nodded, affirming his speculation. Hiccup ran a strained hand through his uncombed hair, now pacing himself. "Okay, we need something else. Um, Toothless, tell her a secret about dragons that you and I only know about."

"_**Not a problem,"**_ Toothless nodded. _**"Alright, how about this. Most, if not all dragon's, are scared of Eels."**_

"Really?" questioned Minnow, raising her brows at both her company. "Dragons are scared of Eels? I would've never thought."

"I can't believe this," Hiccup spoke as if he had seen a ghost. "This is really happening. Toothless, she can _speak_ dragon."

_And it's just the beginning…_

* * *

_**AN: **Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. Please, don't hesitate to let me know if Minnow's Mary-Sue or what not. Also, if you did not read the notice on top, I have posted a link to my tumblr which has a drawn picture of Minnow. Hope it helps with picturing her better in the story!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

So, it's been a while since I've updated this, and I actually did this on a whim. I'm not sure if anyone would still be interested, since I took so long to update. That's why I will point out that the chapter isn't very long for that reason.

I actually stopped writing for two reasons: (1) I really didn't have a solid idea of how to form the plot and (2) I'm trying to finish my Naruto fanfic. But, I've thought about this story and I actually have the means to write it! Hopefully I can update this at least once every month. Thanks for tuning in and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hero's Calling

"You weren't kidding. There is a missing page, or a few actually," Hiccup spoke, trailing his emerald eyes from the open book on his lap towards Minnow. "It's a little strange. People don't just rip out pages for no reason, unless they were trying to hide something."

"I know; I've been trying to wrap my head around it." Minnow replied, lowering her eyes in contemplation. She quietly bit her bottom lip, "And about the other things this book mentioned…do you think I could be…you know."

"Dragon Born?" her company responded, and the young Viking girl merely nodded. Hiccup cleared his throat, adjusting himself on the mossy boulder they sat on. "Well, it seems possible. Especially since you clearly showed me and Toothless that you speak another language besides Human."

"But then if it's possible, what does it all mean?" Minnow raised her head, attention fixed on Hiccup. "This whole Dragon Born, missing pages, forsaken title – everything."

Hiccup blew a puff of air from his lips, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I'm not sure either. I've never heard anything about this legend until now."

"Maybe we could ask Stoick. Since he's the chief of the village, he might know something about it," said Minnow.

"My Dad? No, no, no." Hiccup laughed nervously, shaking his head vigorously at the notion. "Mention anything dragon related to him, and he'll start sharpening his war axe. If we're going to do this, we're going to have to investigate on our own."

"Oh, right. I should have guessed." Minnow pinched her lips together, resting her elbows on her knees.

For a moment, the young girl allowed her sights to be captured by the pristine pond. Unlike the ponds still surface, her thoughts were rippling, one over lapping the other. The idea of entertaining the pursuit of her curiosity seemed a little farfetched. The luck of actually finding the missing pages from the book was very slim. Her attention then wondered to the black-scaled dragon, tempting the waters edge with its lips.

"_**I'm gonna get you, fish. Prepare for your worst Nightfurry."**_

Minnow lifted her chin, able to faintly hear Toothless' private speech.

"Toothless," she whispered the name thoughtfully, causing Hiccup to raise a speculating eyebrow. The Viking girl snapped her head towards Hiccup, "Maybe Toothless will know something about it. Can you call him over?"

"Oh, sure. Hey bud," Hiccup cupped a hand next to his mouth and projected his voice. Toothless, upon hearing his name, perked his head up. "Mind coming over here for a bit?" It was not long till the dragon came bounding in the direction of the two adolescents. With a thud, it sat itself comfortably in front of them.

"Toothless, I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of the word Dragon Born before?" Minnow asked, gesturing the open book to the scaly creature.

Toothless narrowed his green slits, bringing his head closer to the pages and sniffing at the printed words.

With a huff he shook his head, _**"Nope, never heard of it."**_

"Okay, thank you Toothless." Minnow sighed, dismissing the dragon. The young girl then looked to her side, noticing Hiccup's interested expression. She sent him a disappointed frown, "Toothless said he'd never heard of the word before."

"Hm. That's probably bad if even a dragon doesn't know about it," said Hiccup. "Look's like we're going to have our work cut out for us."

Minnow's eyes widened at his words, "Us? Hiccup, are you saying you're still going to help me find those pages?"

"Well, sure, as long as you can help me keep Toothless a secret from the rest of the village…just until I figure something out," said Hiccup with an up-wards curl of his lips.

"Looks like we have a deal, Sir Haddock." With a warming smile, Minnow extended her hand for a promising shake. Hiccup revealed a gaped smile of his own, enlacing his hand with hers. "Now, we need to make an oath. I'll go first. I, Minnow Igvard, solemnly swear to uphold the secrets of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III in sworn secrecy. Or may every troll on Berk snatch each and every left sock that I own."

"And I, Hiccup Horendous Haddock III, swear to keep my word and help Minnow Igvard solve the mystery of the missing pages. Or Thor as my witness, may a horde of goblins raid my underwear drawer and spear holes through all of my pants."

With a light squeeze, the binding handshake was initiated. The two teens went their separate ways that afternoon, and promised to reunite the following day.

During the still night, hours after the sun had dipped below the blanket of ocean, Minnow tossed and turned in her bed sack. The lids of her eyes twitched and fingers opened and closed on their own. A peculiar sequence of images were stringing together in her mind, rendering her restless. She heard whispers from the darkest cracks in the walls, and goose bumps surfaced upon her cold skin. The voice was inaudible, and spoke in a tongue that seemed neither human nor dragon. It felt like a manifestation of both. Like candlelight, the voice waned, growing lighter then heavier in degree, until the language had molded into an understandable utterance.

"_Ish rah…__**seek**__…a hem…__**me.**__"_

Involuntarily, her body ripped itself from her straw mattress. Her back lurched forward and she clutched the material of her comforters, seeking some way to control her unsteady breathing. Her widened eyes darted over to her brother sleeping in his cot next to her own. He began to stir and Minnow gasped, forcing herself back against her bed.

"Hey, Minnow. You alright?" The older boy sat up slowly, rubbing his heavy eyelids.

"I'm fine, Dovan." Minnow responded faintly, turning her back to him. She pressed her face deep into her pillow, taming any struggled breathing. "I just…thought about something that I forgot to do yesterday. Sorry for waking you."

"Uh-huh, no problem, " her brother yawned, flopping back down onto his bunk. "We've got about another hour before the sun comes up. So try not to freak out again till after we're awake."

"Mm," she croaked, forcing her eyes to close.

The last hour before sunrise brought no sleep to Minnow, and she remained silent throughout the morning. She did not dare bring up any strange conversation to Dovan, settling on the assumption that he would make light of her telling's. She was aware how bazar she would sound, and positive she would be assured by her brother that it all was just a figment of her imaginings. The sureness of her claims would not persuade him otherwise, and therefore, there was no point of mentioning it. For what could he do? She realized at that moment, there were certain circumstances where family would not help in the slightest. The only person she could confide in at the moment was Hiccup, and even she was timid to do so. Nevertheless, she believed he would take her a little bit more seriously than anyone else.

The day had passed into the late afternoon, and Minnow flipped the closed sign of the bakery shop. Dovan would not be finished with closing at the carpenters for another two hours, and Minnow took the opportunity to escape to see Hiccup. Arriving at the secluded hideout, she spotted the familiar Viking hoisting an unknown contraption onto Toothless's back. As she neared the pair, the black reptile greeted her first with a gummy smile, prancing away from his trainer and pushing his nose and mouth against her work apron.

"Oh, Toothless. I don't have any bread on me," she said reluctantly, stroking his scaly head with hesitation. Minnow knew she would eventually become more comfortable around the dragon, but years of conditioning would be difficult to break.

"Toothless, seriously bud? I just fed you two minutes ago," Hiccup sighed, taking a spot beside the dragon. He sent a weak grin towards Minnow, "Hey, Minnow. How's it going?"

"Hiccup, is everything okay? You look kind of worn out," she questioned the boy, concern reflecting in her light eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stayed up pretty late making this baby," Hiccup answered, patting the leather piece of work mounted on Toothless. "It's a saddle I've made from scratch. For…well, you know."

"Hiccup," Minnow drew her voice low, almost deafly quiet. Her eyes trembled against the dragon, then fixed upon the lanky teenager in front of her. "You shouldn't ride him. It could be dangerous. What if someone sees you? Then how will explain anything to the whole village?"

"Relax, Minnow. I have it all under control," and as if by irony, the belt secured around the reptile's ribs broke off and flung a piece of metal at Hiccups arm. He winched and rubbed the irritated spot, sucking on his lips from the unexpected pain. He then straightened up, noticing Minnows eyebrows furrowing. He cleared the embarrassment from his throat, "That was just a minor technicality. I can fix that easily."

"_**Too bad you can't fix your brain that easily,"**_ Toothless snickered and huffed.

"See, that is exactly what I mean! You can't just get the idea that you can start riding a dragon, Hiccup. You don't know if-" Minnow swayed listlessly on her feet, inspiring a quick reaction from Hiccup to steady her. Even Toothless stepped forward to balance the young girl.

"W-Woah, Minnow. I think you need to calm down, you're stressing yourself out," Hiccup suggested, keeping a firm hold on her shoulder.

"Sorry…" she whispered with a tangible shame, placing a hand over her warmed forehead. "I didn't get a lot of sleep either. I had a nightmare, I think."

Hiccup raised a inquiring eyebrow "A nightmare? What was it about?"

Minnow felt sheepish to speak, but did so nonetheless and explained her experience during the previous night. Hiccup listened, nodding his head every so often in interest and thought. Reaching the last of her sentence she sighed, "…and that's why I was being rather negative just now. I'm sorry for that, your saddle is really amazing Hiccup. And I'm sure riding Toothless would be such an incredible experience. But I'm just…scared."

"Don't worry, I understand," came Hiccup's voice with a cultivated understanding. "It's my fault, mostly. I've put a lot of pressure on you to keep Toothless a secret. Maybe that's why you had that nightmare. And I know it's selfish of me to keep acting the way I am so if you don't want to be around me anymore, I won't blame you."

"No, Hiccup. That's not it," Minnow shook her head defiantly, regarding him with a pressing stare. "I…really do admire you. Doing what you're doing is, albeit a little insane, but it's beyond anything I've ever known. The nightmare wasn't your fault, it had to do with those missing pages. I know it does, and I want to find the answers."

"Then you're saying that the nightmare you had, it was a calling?" asked Hiccup, and Minnow bit her lip and nodded. "And I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have any idea of where to start?"

"No," Minnow stated confidently, even though uncertainty dwelled inside her. "But something tells me I need to prepare before I even start searching. I need to become stronger, I need to learn how to fight."

"Sounds logical," stated Hiccup approvingly. "But who exactly is going to teach you?"

Minnow simply smiled, "You are."

**To be continued...**


End file.
